Ratchet's search for a second mother
by Autopilotkitty
Summary: After Ratchet's wife got killed trying to save their children, Ratchet wants a second mother for his kids Jeremy and Racket. Enjoy it! I don't own Racket he's property of LucyTheCat I only own the Plot and Jeremy
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet's search for a second mother

**Okay this my first Ratchet and Clank Fanfic! The Plot is about a Lombax That is searching a second mother for his Kids Jeremy and Racket. Enjoy it! I want to give special thanks to LucyTheCat for giving me permission for use her Oc Racket in this story, I Only own Jeremy and the Plot.**

In a strange planet named Eudora a big war was given, all the Enemies were winning, destruction were in all parts, Heroes were losing all the munitions . In little piece of something similar to an island the great Hero from all the galaxy, Ratchet was having some troubles fighting protecting his family, and his wife Emily also was fighting for her family life, even her children Jeremy and Racket were near her, but there was a problem, Emily couldn't fight and protect her sons the same time, she was in too much trouble.

"Jeremy, take Racket and yourself out of here!" Emily worried said to her kid.

"But mama…"

"Jeremy do as I told you!" Emily said a little angry than worried.

And Jeremy took with him his little brother, and ran to a secure place under some big iron tubes, Racket was crying scared, he doesn't quite understand what was happening, and Jeremy made all the possible to cease Racket's crying.

"Shhh, Wacket, mama will pwotect us me pwomise" Jeremy tried to talk well but only was Three years some words were a little difficult for him to pronounce, at least little Racket stop crying, and that made Jeremy to relax a little no often an android found their stash both little kids were scared to death, Racket began crying again and Jeremy began to sob, the android laughed and said:

"Ha, ha! So these are Ratchet kids huh? Well let me put you two, to take your eternal nap!"

Both kids were froze and couldn't move because they were scared.

"Jeremy, Racket noooooo!" Emily got in the place on time but sadly the ray pierced her body and painfully collapsed on the ground, Jeremy eyes filled with tears, by the other side Ratchet watched all the tragedy and he got furious, and with his last weapon managed to destroyed all the androids and enemies from the planet, after all the scene Ratchet jumped in the place were Emily lay with a sad look on his face, he examined all her body and found a big bloody wound, he began to shed tears, and his kids were by her sides crying a top their lungs.

"Emily, come on you can do it! You can't leave your family" Ratchet said in his tears holding Emily's hand tight, Emily weakly turned to face his husband.

"R-Ratchet, please for our love, take good care about our little kids… I-I c-can't do it now." Emily said weakly and shedding tears, and also caressing her son's heads.

"Emily… I'm sorry, I'll grant all your wishes" Ratchet said kneeling himself and crying on Emily, who weakly smile patting her husband shoulder.

"Ratchet, I love you-" Emily body collapsed and her eyes closed, Jeremy sadly let out a cry no wanting to leave his mother side, and Racket clung to her chest, Ratchet gave his wife a last kiss, and separated his kids from Emily and escaped from Eudora in the spaceship. Jeremy and Racket with a teary face said the final goodbye to their mother.

**Two years later…**

The Emichet Family continued with the same life now it was, Ratchet, Jeremy and Racket a family of three lombax, Ratchet worked on a company to earned money, while his sons stayed at their home together, Jeremy were five and Racket eight month of age, Ever since Jeremy remembered his mother Emily, and when that


	2. The new mother

The new mother.

When the day came, Ratchet woke up happily he had wait this day to come, it was his opportunity with Talwyn, he bathed himself, put his elegant suit, and went to prepare breakfast, as soon Ratchet was cutting bread and making coffee, cereal and baby mush, his son Jeremy woke up reveling himself in his orange and blue pajamas, he yawned as always.

"Good morning daddy!" Jeremy said cutely.

"Hey my big gentleman!" Ratchet while putting Jeremy's cereal on the table, with that Jeremy climbed onto his chair and eat his breakfast with glad. Soon Racket woke up, and Ratchet went to bring him with him and fed him.

"Hey little one how it was your night?" Ratchet asked his cute little son, who just giggled cutely and for Ratchet that mean Racket passes a great night, he was set on his highchair.

"Alright Guy's, someone special will come today it is a surprise!" Ratchet said to his son's.

"Daddy, is the visit a girl?" Jeremy asked questionably , which made Ratchet a little nervous,

"Ah well Jeremy, she is special and nice." Ratchet said to his son.

"Okay Daddy, I will like to meet her!" Jeremy said in his sweet voice.

For Ratchet this was a relief, so in his mind he thought Jeremy wanted a second mother, he smiled at his sweet son.

"Alright then let's bath you two and you will be all a cuteness!" Ratchet said lifting Jeremy and Racket and dragged them to the washroom. When the water was warm Ratchet set both kids on the washtub both of them enjoyed the time being bathed. Twenty minutes later Ratchet dressed up the two kids, Jeremy was wearing his usual red shorts, blue tennis shoes and his red cap on his head, and Racket was wearing his Blue starry mameluke both kids looked gorgeous.

Two hours later, there was a knock on the door, Ratchet happily went to opened the door, and found a very attractive girl, with brown hair, gray skin and a beautiful face, it was Talwyn!

"Hello, Ratchy!" Talwyn said happy.

"Hi pretty girl!" Ratchet replied very happy too.

"And the kids?" Talwyn asked impatiently for meeting them together.

"They are up, JEREMY!" Ratchet yelled and replied to Talwyn.

"YEEESSSSS DAAAAAADYYYY" Jeremy came excited, and meet the girl standing next to door, he became a little shy, but he was polite.

"Jeremy bring your brother here, dear" Ratchet said to his kid.

"Yes Daddy!" and with that Jeremy went upstairs to bring Racket with himself, seconds after Jeremy came with his baby brother in his arms, and the young girl happily said.

"Aww, they are cute! Same as their father" Talwyn said caressing Racket's head, and that made Ratchet to blush a little.

"Jeremy, Racket, this is Talwyn, your soon to be mother!" At the end of the sentence Ratchet cover his mouth thinking what will Jeremy say about it, but something surprised Ratchet very much.

"Hello I'm Jeremy and I will love you being our Mommy" Jeremy said bowing as little Japanese kid. With so much respect, Ratchet was proud of his son, by he just want to hug him.

"Awww Nice to meet you Jeremy, I'm sure of it, and I will love to be your mother as well!

Ratchet, Racket, Jeremy and Talwyn formed the cutest family of all the families!

**All done! My short fanfic about Ratchet and Clank, I love writing it! I'll continue it later!**


End file.
